


If only things were different

by PanteaBooks19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Apologies, Art, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Jealous Lila Rossi, Redemption, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanteaBooks19/pseuds/PanteaBooks19
Summary: Soulmate AUEverything changed at midnight.  Chloe’s mark shimmered into existence before the gathered masses. She heard the gasp and saw the anger on people's faces. She looked down at her mark smugly in expectation.  She never thought it would be him. Now everything had to change for better or for worse.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Le chien kim/ Juleka Couffaine, Max Kanté/Sabrina Raincomprix, Prince Ali/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe Bourgeois looked below from the balcony leading down toward the terrace. She scanned the room taking not of the reluctant classmates pigging out on the snacks or other various activities. The tv crews here to film the moment her mark would appear in front of everyone. She had seen Rose’s appear a few months back. It had been like magic glitter enchanting hand.

Tonight that glitter would grace her pore free skin before thousands if not millions of people. She glanced at the hidden mirror at the side of the hallway. It showed her in the new gown.

She took note that it was beautiful even if Maritrash had been the one to design it. It was a very clean white with black glitter tracing every edge of the intricately cut holes, optimising the chance to see her mark clearly. The skirt faded out from just lower than mid thigh to an elegant but short train ombreing into a bright yellow. Topaz earrings encased in some fancy black metal hung on her ears. She looked gorgeous as usual. 

Her heart was fluttering as the time got closer to her birthday… to her mark. She glanced into the crowd some with their soul mates other's yet to receive their own. Rose was dazzling on the prince's arm. To think she was already engaged at 18 but they truly loved each other. She continued to scan the crowd spotting Juleka and Alex chatting with Kim and Max. She kept searching for red hair but she didn't find the wannabe artist.

She wondered if he was okay. Not because he wasn't here although it did slightly bug her but because he seemed off ever since his birthday last week. He was wearing a scarf around his neck which he never did before and became silent whenever someone mentioned soul mates. He almost seemed enraged by them and yet afraid of them. Did he get a criminal for soulmate?

“Uh, Chloe,” Sabrina called to the heiress. The heiress snapped her head in shock to her assistant/BFF. “Sorry, it's time,” She rushed to explain.

For once Chloe smiled at the nervous friend in front of her. She took notice of the outfit she was wearing, it was designed by Maritrash as well. 

Sabrina wore a simple purple and turquoise plaid dress that cut off at her knees. She knew it had a cute back but that was currently covered by a white denim jacket that match the simple white heels.

“You look pretty Sabrina,” the words were quiet almost as if they never happened but Sabrina caught them and smiled before glancing over to where Max stood beside Kim.   
She calmly walked toward the center platform at the top of the stairs. Mirrors backed the wall behind her temporarily in case the mark appeared on her back side. She smiled and beamed as the countdown began in her head mentally. Still her eyes were somewhat frantic as she looked for him.

As the clock pounded loudly she felt a cold wind rush her left arm, ending as swiftly as it appeared. Left behind was her mark   
She noticed that everyone looked, some in awe or congratulations but her classmates that was where the reaction truly was. 

Maritrash looked like she was frightened and might puke. Alya and Nino were shocked and trying not to laugh. Ivan and Meliene had an almost protective look in their eyes. Kim, Max, and Sabrina looked to stunned to think although she could feel the numbers being crunched by the nerd. 

Adrien looked very concerned and… sad. She assumed it was because he likes Maritrash but is her soulmate. Jules looked heartbroken and joyful as if Chloe’s mark cleared some inner turmoil or something. Alex looked like she was about to grab a gun from an officer and kill the blonde in rage. Her eyes were nothing but hate and fire. Her stance was defensive as if Chloe had tried to hurt her.


	2. Paper Night

She smirked and glanced at her mark expecting an enchanting green "A: only to meet a beautiful red-grey ombre "N. K." In comic style letters. She knew exactly who it was and he wasn't here.

Her head was spinning more than the dj records. Her heart was pounding right out of her chest. Her father's encouraging smile felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. It took everything in her to pull herself back together after the shock.

Her father shot her a worried look that made Chloe angry. She didn't want the cameras in her face right now. She didn't want to make a statement or tell them to film her meeting her soulmate.

"I… I have a mark. If this might be you send a letter to the grand hotel or an email to GrandHotel@pairs.com," Chloe instructed as she showed off her mark. She wished the cameras would leave. For once she didn't want the attention. She hastily did her rounds before slipping out. 

She didn't need a lecture for not going with the original plan. Her heart thundered as she let her legs go where they wanted. Her head was too cloudy to even recognize she left the hotel. She didn't feel the sting of the frozen metal on her bum.

The old boards screech made Chloe's head snap towards it. It was only then she realized she'd left with no bodyguards. It was dark and the park was so close to being void of life.

She wanted to scoff at the scratching of the pencil against paper beside her. Was he going to keep pretending not to know? "Why didn't you tell me," Chloe snarled as she turned her back to him awkwardly from her spot on the old park bench. 

Nathaniel sighed but his pencil kept its steady pace. "I have no idea what you mean Chloe."

Chloe bit her lip but didn't dare glance at the red head beside her. " my soulmate'" she thought to herself with the ghost of a smile in her eyes. "It's on your neck. Is it at least artistic," Chloe asked, wanting to smack herself in the forehead for such a foolish question.   
Nathaniel didn't react as his pencil continued at such a relaxing pace. Chloe sighed as she breathed in the fresh air. The scratching put her at ease for a reason she'd never explain. She wanted to listen to it all day.

"Chloe I'm only sitting beside you because you don't have anyone else here. I may hate you but I'm not an idiot. Pretty, young, politician daughter on her own? Prime target for a lot of bad things. I still hate you. Just like you still hate me. No mark will ever change that."

Chloe furrowed her brows but couldn't really defend herself. It was stupid of her to walk out like she did. "I never hated you. I've hated and hate things about you. Like how much you draw Marinette and Juleka. Two girls who, on paper are so right for you. Two girls who should have liked you back. Maybe it's the soulmate bond but I can't tell you why I hated that so much. It's…. It's ridiculous."

Nathaniel' s pencil still and the shuffling beside her raised her curiosity. She turned her head to look at his drawing pad. It was a bee with a mark a dotted line drawing it to a peacock with its own mark.

Chloe glanced up at the artist and met his brilliant eyes looking back at her with… anger. She felt her veins freeze at the sight of him.

"Chloe… call your driver. I don't want to hear what excuses you have. You hurt my friends. You don't need to try because I'm not going to."

Chloe gasped but texted her driver where she was. The wait wouldn't be long so she decided to say it anyway. "You have no reason to trust me. If you go to the art storage room and clear off the fifth shelf of the eight rack, you'll see paper squeezed between some loose mirror of a brick. I hid my favorite drawing there. My driver's here. Thanks for staying with me. If you have the time I think you'd like it very much," Chloe suggested before racing into her limo. Her bear, waiting for her inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it does end Chloe xNath but Nathaniel does care about his friends so I don't see him being initially happy.


	3. New law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. It took me this long to figure things out.

It was a beautiful Paris morning. Everyone was either at the city hall or watching the live stream of people who were. The mayor stood before a podium in his normal grandeur. 

"Dear beloved Parisians. Due to the amount of Akumas that terrorize our beloved city. The city council and I have decided upon many new laws that will hopefully lessen the akuma frequency. And keep our citizens safe. Alright first of all:

In the case of an Akuma attack all large crowds are to disperse. And free self defense lessons will be available in every park on different days. Each park will be given a plaque that states their day and time.

Secondly a free yoga lesson coupon will be given to the person akumatized after being purified by Ladybug. This will hopefully teach people ways to self calm and there fore reduce the number of akumas 

Lastly if you are the cause of an akuma you will be charged 1 hour of community service. Once you cause 5 akumas you will have a court hearing to determine a more extensive way to teach you to treat people better. For example being assigned a person to make confident enough to stand up for themselves, manners boot camp, and the like. That is all thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> So do you want more?


End file.
